


Rush (Kirby)

by AlternateMew



Series: 4F - Flash Fan Fiction Friday [4]
Category: Kirby (Video Game)
Genre: 4F, Character Death, Drama, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateMew/pseuds/AlternateMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carry Dee attempts to free his friends from certain death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush (Kirby)

He had braved his way through the icy caves, fighting his way past perilous wind currents, slippery death traps, and ice canons. He had made it by suicidal groups of foleys, stubborn gordos and charging nruffs, and was nearing the end of his journey. It was the home stretch – he recognized this passageway. Just a little further and they would be free.

 _They_ were a pair of scarfies, locked up behind a gate in their frozen prison. They were counting on him. Thanks to some mischievous poppy brothers taking a prank too far, they had been locked up without a key, the solid ice walls being too much for even explosives to get through. The young bosses might have given up and gone home, but Carry Dee was not about to abandon his long-time friends to die. He took off to find the key to the door trapping them in, and he got it.

Now he was almost there. As he started on the final sprint to finish his rescue mission, he thought the heard something in another nearby path. The noise didn't concern him at the time; it was probably just some noisily flapping babuts or a pluid dropping to the ground. Either way, it was in another cave.

He ran as fast as he could. A few more minutes wouldn't  make a difference whether or not the trapped survived, but he didn't want to make them wait any longer than he had to. To the two frightened scarfies, minutes must have felt like hours. Every second wasted was longer that they had to worry if they would ever be free again. 

The goal was in sight. He just had to clear this one stretch and reach the door. Sounds came from below as he took those last steps. Sounds of popping – the sound of death on Popstar, over and over. Something was below, and it was traveling as fast as he was. Maybe faster. He tried to pick up his pace, but he was already at his maximum speed. Was he going to make it? Was the cause of mass deaths below going to outrun him and get to his friends first? It seemed a few more minutes would matter after all.

He made it to the end of the tunnel. The door was in sight! He had made it! All he had to do now was drop down to the door's level and unlock it, and he and the scarfies would free. He jumped off the cliff, ready to release his trapped companions...

\---

The pink puffball beat the carry dee to the end and destroyed it before it unleashed the scarfies on him and his friends, claiming its key to unlock the door below. He took the energy sphere within, making him one step closer to fully restoring Magolor's ship. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have you gotten this energy sphere? [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGxOSRPgOe0)  
> (You're welcome!)


End file.
